The present invention relates to a carpenter""s stud clamp for facilitating the activity known as toe-nailing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stud clamp that adjusts to accommodate studs of various widths and that securely clamps onto the stud during use.
Toe-nailing is a construction process in which a horizontal wooden stud, called the xe2x80x9ctoe-platexe2x80x9d, is connected to a vertical wooden stud by nails driven obliquely through both. The procedure produces a sturdy perpendicular connection between studs and is used in structural framing of buildings and in other settings such as window and door framing.
Traditionally, a carpenter joins the two studs by first placing one foot on top of the toe-plate, keeping it snug against one side of the bottom of the unattached vertical stud. The foot acts to steady the vertical stud as the carpenter drives nails downward at an angle, about one inch from the joint, through the vertical stud and into the toe-plate. Thus, the term xe2x80x9ctoe-nailingxe2x80x9d. This method, simple as it seems, can take years to master. Keeping one""s foot firmly in place while hammering at an angle low to the ground proves challenging for many.
One problem with traditional toe-nailing is that of securely positioning the vertical stud with respect to the toe-plate. In driving a nail at an angle to the studs, the vertical stud has a tendency to move out of position. This is because it is difficult to simultaneously steady the vertical stud with a foot and drive nails at an angle to connect the toe-plate. For this reason, successful toe-nailing often requires the vertical stud to be cut to a perfect length allowing it to be wedged between the toe-plate and an upper horizontal stud. This fit assists the carpenter by holding the vertical stud in place during toe-nailing. However, an imperfect stud length results in either bowing of the stud between the toe-plate and the upper horizontal stud or a loose fit which provides no assistance to the carpenter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,084 discloses a carpenter""s toe-nail backup clamp that is cam operated. However, this device has drawbacks, including its inability to accommodate toe-plates of various widths and its lack of an adequate clamping mechanism for securing the device to a toe-plate.
Accordingly, the prior art methods of toe-nailing have proved difficult and cumbersome. The present invention provides a device that solves these problems, making toe-nailing easier, faster, and safer.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a stud clamp that facilitates and simplifies toe-nailing.
Another primary object of the invention is to provide a stud clamp that facilitates toe-nailing by providing a secure means for positioning a vertical stud on a toe-plate, eliminating the need for a carpenter""s foot to position and hold the stud.
Another object of the invention is to provide a versatile stud clamp that is adjustable to fit a variety of toe-plate widths, for example, 2xc3x973, 2xc3x974, and 2xc3x976 stock.
Another object of the invention is to provide a versatile stud clamp that is effective in any instance where studs need to be joined perpendicularly, including window framing, door framing, as well as the more common large-scale structural framing.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stud clamp having a clamping mechanism that securely clamps the stud clamp to a toe-plate.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stud clamp that is durable, safe, and easy to use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stud clamp that works well for both right- and left-handed users.
In accordance with these objectives, an adjustable stud clamp used for positioning a vertical stud on a horizontal toe-plate is provided. The stud clamp clamps to a toe-plate across its width to provide a rigid brace that aids the user in stably positioning a vertical stud perpendicular to the toe-plate. The clamp operates to brace the vertical stud against slippage along two axes by preventing the vertical stud from slipping off the side of the toe-plate and from slipping along the toe-plate length.
The stud clamp of the present invention comprises a clamp base and an adjustable clamping mechanism connected to the clamp base.
The clamp base has a horizontal plate attached to a vertical side plate that extends normal to the horizontal plate above and below its bottom surface. The clamp base fits atop a horizontal toe-plate such that the horizontal plate bottom surface rests on the toe-plate across its width and the side plate hangs vertically downward, abutting a vertical edge of the toe-plate. In this position, the clamping mechanism can be activated to hold the stud clamp in place.
The adjustable clamping mechanism is attached to the clamp base horizontal plate. It preferably comprises a vice-grip assembly controlling a pivoting arm that extends below the horizontal plate to a clamping head that is parallel to and opposes the side plate. The head position is adjustable relative to the side plate and capable of sandwiching toe-plates of various widths between the clamping head and the side plate.
In order to accommodate a range of toe-plate widths, in addition to the arm adjustability, the clamping mechanism is preferably attachable to the clamp base at at least two positions on the clamp base horizontal plate.
In operation, the user places the clamp base across a toe-plate with the clamp base side plate abutting a toe-plate vertical edge. The clamping mechanism is then activated to clamp the clamping head against the opposite toe-plate vertical edge. Once the stud clamp is secured, the clamp base horizontal and side plates each serves a bracing function for an unattached vertical stud placed on the toe-plate. The horizontal plate prevents the vertical stud from slipping away from the user along the toe-plate length. The clamp base side plate, with part of its vertical surface extending above the level of the toe-plate top surface, prevents the vertical stud from sliding off the side of the toe-plate.